The Dark Princess
by siela14
Summary: In a world where Harry Potter is the Dark Prince and is slowly taking over, his Princess is left to face her Sixth Year of Hogwarts, the Order, and the Ministry. My take on Dark!(but not evil)Harry. Enjoy and Review please :)


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter... obviously -.-. This is my take on Harry being the Dark Prince and a Slytherin but just Ginny's side of the story. I'm not sure if its a WrongBWL story as well or not... That's still up in the air. IMPORTANT: .. well you'll find out in the long run but Harry was obviously neglected as a child not to the extent where his parents don't love him and take care for him properly. They do. They were just very careless and … well blind to his upbringing. Which obviously doesn't turn out so well now. Enjoy :)

The Aftermath

Heels clicked the stone floor as they slowly made their way across the Great Hall. Eyes immediately stuck to her and it felt as if the whole castle was holding their breath. Ginny took a steadying breath and focused on the table furthest to her right. As quickly as she could, Ginny walked past the other three tables, ignoring the whispers that broke out.

"She's one of them... she has to be.."

"Yeah, they should arrest her!"

"But she's so nice.."

"Oh please, look what happened! She had to have known what was going on!"

Holding back the tears that once again threatened to spill, Ginny quickened her pace and sat next to Hermoine Granger, her best friend since First Year. "Morning, 'Mione."

Hermoine bit her lip. "Oh, Ginny.."

Ginny slammed her eyes shut. "Don't. Please.."

Hermione sighed and looked around at everyone's angry faces. "Ginny, you shouldn't have come. Maybe let things cool down a bit more?" She offered sheepishly.

Ginny shot her a glare. "I'm hungry, Hermione. I haven't eaten properly in two days because I've been hiding. And I'm so sick of it." A heavy drop of tears finally gave out from within her eyes.

Hermione herself was barely succeeding in not crying along with her. She eyed the newspapers that were strewn across the Great Hall, the kids that were slowly getting up from their seats the longer Ginny sat with them, and then to Fred and George who had their heads bowed down, strangely quiet. She grabbed a hold of Ginny's small hand and pulled her up. "Come follow me, I think I know where you can go."

She pulled Ginny further down the table.

"Oh no." Ginny's eyes widened. "Don't take me there! Are you crazy?" she whispered furiously.

"It'll be for a second, just trust me." Hermione threw her a pleading look.

Stopping behind the red-haired twins, she tapped their shoulder to gain their attention. "Fred, George, Can you please help find a way for Ginny to be able to move around and eat in peace?"

Fred made eye contact with Ginny and sighed. "That's impossible..."

George snorted. "Look, Gin..."

Ginny smiled slightly. It's been a while since anybody called her that anymore.

"OI! Get the hell away from my brothers!" Ron stood up from his seat a few yards away. He glared at her, his upper lip pulled back in disgust.

Seamus and Dean stood up as well, their wands in their hands.

Now everyone in the Great Hall shut up and were openly staring and more students began making their way towards them. Some of the teachers also stood, ready in case anything extreme were to happen.

Ginny glared at her brother. "Their my brothers too!"

"Not since you betrayed us!"

Ginny's face crumbled. "Ron.. I didn't..."

Chaos broke out. People started yelling and shouting obscenities at her.

"Like hell you didn't!"

"You two were inseparable!"

"Liar!"

"Bitch!"

Suddenly Ginny felt two pair of arms grab a hold of her and haul her out of the circle of hell. George and Fred kept one arm each on her, while their other pushed and shoved people out the way. Ginny glance back at Hermione to see her get into another fight with Ron. His face was now slowly making its way from red to purple.

Once safely outside the Great Hall, Fred and George began leading her up many flights of stairs. Eventually the few students who followed them thinned out and they were alone.

Ginny stared down at the floor. "Thank you guys.." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Gin." Fred hugged her to his side and with that Ginny succumbed to her tears. She wrapped her arms around Fred and continued to sob into his chest. Fred's arms slowly petted her hair and whispered in her ear, "Shh... Gin, don't cry. It'll all blow over."

Ginny laughed bitterly still sobbing, "You can't honestly believe that! No one but Hermione is talking to me, if it wasn't for Dumbledore I'll probably have been arrested... and damn it! I can't even fucking get some toast without everyone pulling out the pitchforks!"

"Well then this might make you feel better, Gin. Look." She heard George say.

Ginny pulled away from Fred long enough to see George tickle a pear from a painting and back away. Fascinated she watched it move and _giggle_. A second later the portrait swung upon slowly, revealing thousands of tiny bodies busily running around.

"Welcome to the Kitchen Gin." George smiled down at her. "Where hundreds of house elves are ready to cook anything at whatever time you need it."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"Ginny?"

Ginny paused in between hungry bites. She glanced at her brothers across from her. The house elves situated them in a long wooden table, almost like the ones in the Great Hall, in the side of the kitchen. Swallowing thickly, she sighed, "I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

Fred looked ashamed, "Kinda. I'm sorry, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, it's..."

"No. It's fine." Ginny pushed her plate away. "First, what do you two know?"

George spoke up, "Just what everyone saw, Gin. Everyone was at Hogsmeade that weekend, they saw Aurors apparate in and try to arrest Potter, Greengrass, Malfoy, and other known Death Eaters, like Nott and Parkinson. Then all of a sudden Death Eaters appeared-"

"Along with You-Know-Who-"

"and battled it out. Everyone saw Harry Potter take You-Know-Who's outstretched hand and apparate... "

"But Harry's not a Death Eater! Trust me! Out of everyone I would know if my boyfriend had the Mark!"

"Gin, no ones thinking he's a Death Eater." George looked at her sadly.

Ginny glared at them, "He's not the Dark Prince either."

"What other explanation is there? You know Harry better than anyone. Even you must see how likely it is. Harry's not a nice guy..."

Ginny stood up immediately, "Stop! He's not the Dark Prince! And you don't know Harry the way I do!" She wiped her eyes with her palms and started making her way out of the kitchens. "Thank you for showing me the Kitchen, but I've had enough of this stupid rumor!"

Ginny stormed out of the portrait and made her way back towards her dormitory. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, Ginny crashed into another figure clearly in as much of a hurry as her. Ginny, small and skinny, took the brunt of the crash and bounced unto the floor. "Shit!.." She flinched at the pain shooting up her elbow.

"Ginny..."

Frozen, Ginny looked up and cursed her luck yet again. Standing in front of her was Daniel Potter, younger twin of Harry and the boy-who-lived. Holding her breath she quickly looked at him. Daniel looked like a wreck, although she probably looks just as bad. His auburn hair looked in need of a wash, his eyes looked red and puffy, and the bags under his eyes had bags. If that was possible...

"Are you okay?" She stared at him as he crouched down near her face. She barely nodded to him before he began. "Where have you been? I wanted to see you but you wouldn't come out of your room... what happened, Ginny? How..?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I fucking don't know anything!" She pushed him angrily and got up. "Just leave me alone!"

She ran up the nearest staircase and continued running the whole way to the Gryffindor tower. She didn't stop running until she landed on her bed.

Ignoring the whispers around her, she kept her head low and closed the drapes. Pulling her knees towards her she cried. She cried with renewed vigor and a sense of urgency to get it all out. Clutching her chest she silently prayed this was all a nightmare. She'll wake up the next morning to Harry waiting for her outside the Fat Lady's portrait and escort her to breakfast. He'll pepper her with kisses like he does every morning and sit with her at the Gryffindor table. That's the way they always do it. Breakfast with her at the Gryffindor table, lunch at his, and then they sit at their respective tables at dinner, unless they were being extra affectionate, where then he'll follow her to hers.

Even with every female – and male – in the wizarding world desiring him in their beds, he had chosen her. She was only 13 and he was only 14 at the time, yet they thrived for 3 years as Hogwarts' power couple. He knew what he wanted from the beginning and he got it. Harry always get what he wants. She remembered their first kiss, their first date, their first time making love... and throughout all that time, she doesn't know where it all went wrong.

Ginny's fingers felt for the chain that was around her neck hysterically. Holding her sobs in, she tried unclasping her chain but her fingers were shaking terribly and sweaty. Impatient she yanked down and it broke. For a second she held the ring connected to the chain tightly in her grip, scared to look at it.

It wasn't an engagement ring... _yet_.

It was a promise.

"_Ginny Weasley." Bright forest green eyes bore into light brown ones. "I love you. I adore you. And I never want to let you go."_

_Ginny smiled. "Well then don't." She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lift her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to his bed.. She kissed him slowly, moving her lips down to his neck, where she knows will drive him mad._

"_Ginny.." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Marry me."_

_She froze. Completely pulling back, Ginny stared at him expecting shock, amusement, or regret. Instead he had this equally confusing smirk on. Harry straightened up and leaned over to the side of his bed. Pulling the drawer to his nightstand open he pulled out a velvet box._

"_Oh my god, Harry! You're serious?" she whispered furiously. Although she didn't have to whisper, Ginny felt that if she didn't, she'll be yelling, in turn inviting everyone in the Potter household to come investigate. "This is supposed to a very important moment in my life! Next to my wedding and the birth of my firstborn! But you decide to do it here?! Now? You better have flowers to go with that Potter or... and not to mention how young we-" She was cut off by Harry's mouth on hers. She groaned when he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, his hand in her hair._

_Eventually Harry pulled back, much to her disappointment. "Harry..." She pulled back pouting._

_Harry smiled lovingly at her. "Your right, Gin. It's not the time yet, I was just very impatient. I saw the ring while looking for a Christmas gift for you, and I thought it was perfect. Look.." He opened the box and let her stare at it._

_Ginny gasped. It was huge! It was a beautiful diamond ring, obviously expensive. Gently, she picked it up. Ginny, although used to expensive gifts from Harry, has never had anything so... so beautiful. It was fit for a Queen. "Harry... it's too much."_

"_What?" His face fell and she jumped to explain after seeing the obvious hurt in his expression._

"_It's-it's just that it must have cost so much."_

_Harry smiled proudly. "It did. Look at the band."_

_Looking down she made out the words Always & Forever engraved on it. "Oh Harry.."_

_Harry cupped her chin and brought it towards his mouth. "I'll always love you. Never, ever forget that."_

"_And I'll always love you, Harry."_

_He kissed her again. "Promise me you'll never forget that? Forget this? Because I promise you one day I'll do it right. I'll get down on one knee – hell, both knees and ask you to marry me. But for now, please keep it with you. And never forget."_

_Ginny pulled back. "I promise. You'll never have to worry about that."_

_Harry smiled sadly._

Ginny stared at the words now.

_Always & Forever_

She wished she understood, and more than anything she wished she could keep that promise she made. But she didn't know what happened or how. Everyone is turning to her for an explanation, but truth is she is as lost as they are.

Ginny laid down falling into a fitful sleep and clutching the ring to her chest, unable to find the strength to throw it.


End file.
